Livin’ la Vida Loca
|artist = |year = 1999 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (JD4/Mashup) (JDWU) |effort = |nogm=5 |nosm= |pc= |gc= |lc=Fire Orange Cyan (Mashup) |mashup=Only on Wii U and PS3 |pictos = 134 (Classic) 101 (Mashup) |perf = Jérôme Couchart}} "Livin’ la Vida Loca" 'by ''Ricky Martin is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with long brown hair. He wears a black mask, an orange long-sleeve shirt, a beige vest, a light green belt, some beige pants and a pair of black leather boots. Background A moving carriage with many bags on a road in a desert. During the second part of the verses, many wooden boards are on the sides of the road, and, in the chorus, a lot of smoke covers the screen. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Open both of your arms when. Gold Move 2: Act like a "matador" and throw both of your arms to the right side of you. Gold Move 4: Open your arms wider than the first and third gold move. Gold Move 5: Bow forth, with your right arm on your stomach. This is the final move of the routine. Livin' La Vida Loca GM 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Livin' La Vida Loca GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Livin' La Vida Loca GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Livin' La Vida Loca GM 5.png|Gold Move 5 Livin'LocaGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 in-game Livin'LocaGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Livin'LocaGM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Livin'LocaGM4.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Upside inside out" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Upside inside out" is sung Mashup Livin' la Vida Loca has a Mashup exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U versions of the game. Dancers *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Take on Me'' *''Umbrella'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Take on Me'' *''Umbrella'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Hot For Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids in America'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' Battle Livin' la Vida Loca ''has a battle against ''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Livin' la Vida Loca ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Trivia *This is the first song by Ricky Martin in the series; it is followed by María in Just Dance 2014. * After the Classic routine ends, sometimes on the Wii, Super Bass appears in the Final Score menu instead of the appropriate dancer. * This is the sixth Spanish song in the series, after Boom, Mamasita, Jambo Mambo, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) and I Like It. It's followed by María,Limbo, Can't Get Enough, Follow The Leader, Macarena, Rabiosa, Junto a Ti, El Tiki, Hips Don’t Lie and La Bicicleta. * This is the third song from Shrek 2. It is preceded by Funkytown and Accidentally in Love ''and is followed by ''Holding Out for a Hero. * The pictogram bar to the Mashup begins flashing as soon as the purple transference screen flashes. ** Plus, the pictograms for Cheerleaders Boot Camp are red with yellow props instead of lime green with indigo props. * Starting with the line "Gotta gotta la vida loca", the lyrics aren't highlighted. ** However, this doesn't apply to the Xbox 360 or Wii U. * The song has an unused Puppet Master Mode which remains in the Wii U files of . Gallery livinlavidaloca.jpg|''Livin' La Vida Loca'' LaVidaLocainactive.png|''Livin' la Vida Loca'' on the menu LaVidaLocaactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover livinlavidaloca_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover livinlavidaloca_cover@2x.jpg| cover Livinlavidalocaavatar.png| avatar 83.png|Avatar on and later games Livin' La Vida Loca Pictograms.png|Pictograms Meepo.JPG|Proof of the existence of the unused Puppet Master Mode Livin_La_Vida_Loca_BG.png|Background Videos Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca Just Dance 4 Livin' la Vida Loca Reupload of Livin La Vida Loca Just Dance 4 mash up-0 Livin' La Vida Loca - Ricky Martin Just Dance Wii U References Site Navigation es:Livin' La Vida Loca Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Downgrade Category:Jérôme Couchart